Waarom nu?
by DracoLover1989
Summary: Harry en Draco zijn een koppel. De twee ontmoeten elkaar in een café. Harry heeft een belangrijk verzoek voor Draco wat hun hele leven zou doen veranderen. Zou Draco zijn verzoek accepteren? COMPLEET! XD
1. De ontmoeting in het cafe

**A/N:** Waarom nu? is de Nederlandse vertalen van Why now? Een van de fictions die ik ook geschreven heb. Deze Nederlandse versie had ik als eerste geschreven en besloot daar een Engelse versie van te maken die ik als eerste heb geplaatst. Nu wil ik voor de Nederlandse fans ook deze plaatsen. Waarom nu is natuurlijk zoals de rest van mijn werk geschreven over de relatie tussen Harry/Draco. Als de relatie van twee mannen je tegen staat raad ik je ook aan niet eens te beginnen met lezen. Dat voorkomt vervelende reviews achteraf. Dank u wel.

**Title: **Waarom nu?**  
Pairing:** Harry/Draco.  
**Disclaimer:** Al deze characters zijn van JK Rowling de geweldige bedenkster van de Harry Potter boeken, die ik nog altijd dankbaar ben.  
**Summary:** Harry en Draco zijn een Koppel sinds hun 7e jaar op Zweinste. De twee ontmoeten elkaar in een café. Harry heeft een belangrijk verzoek voor Draco wat hun hele leven zou doen veranderen. Zou Draco zijn verzoek accepteren?

**Waarom nu?**

**Hoofdstuk 1. De ontmoeting in het café.**

Een harde koude wind zorgt ervoor dat alle warmte uit mijn lichaam verdwijnt. Het is al aardig koud voor de maand september en hier en daar lopen zelfs al mensen rond met een warme das. Een lekkere warme das, zoiets zou ik ook moeten aanschaffen als Molly niet van plan is om er één voor heel de familie Wemel te maken, waaronder ik wordt meegerekend.

Ik loop langs half legen winkels die na de oorlog er nooit meer helemaal bovenop gekomen zijn en geniet van de rust en de stilte om me heen. Eindelijk heeft mijn leven een houvast gevonden. Geen goedkope roddels of geruchten meer.

Sinds mijn schooljaar, nu al meer dan drie jaar geleden, was mijn leven totaal veranderd. Na mijn gruwelijke en nu nog steeds pijnlijke confrontatie met de persoon die mijn leven totaal ruïneerde besefte ik dat ik niks meer had om voor te leven. Ook al had ik nog steeds mijn twee geweldige vrienden, die eindelijk naar de smeekbedes van Cupido hadden geluisterd, mijn passie voor Zwerkbal en de miljoenen aangeboden contracten van het Ministerie. Ik had nog steeds het gevoel alsof mijn leven nutteloos was geworden. Alsof het grote zwarte gat, dat sinds de dood van Sirius was ontstaan, steeds groter werd.

De dood van Sirius is en blijft een pijnlijk onderwerp waar ik maar met één persoon over kan praten. En juist die persoon zorgde ervoor dat mijn leven weer zin kreeg. Dat het grote zwarte gat mij niet langer probeerde mee te sleuren, de diepte in. Die ene persoon had ik toen heel mijn hart gegeven in de hoop dat het daar veilig was en nooit meer gebroken zou worden.

Mijn passen worden groter en mijn voetstappen weerklinken op de doffe harde stenen. Ik kijk om me heen, zoeken naar de afgesproken splek. Voorzichtig wrijf ik over het kleine zwarte doosje dat diep verborgen zit in de binnenzak van mijn jas. Vandaag op deze gure dag zou een nieuw begin beginnen. Zonder enige twijfel.

*~*

Waarom zou ik nerveus moeten zijn? Ik doe dit alleen omdat dat het beste is... voor ons allebei. Waarom voelt het dan zo slecht alsof mijn maag binnenstebuiten is gekeerd?

De deur van deze duffe tent gaat open en een koude tocht waait naar binnen waardoor de overige haartjes die nog niet van de spanning overeind stonden, overeind gaan staan onder mijn smaragd groene trui. Gek dat alle warmte in één keer uit me is verdwenen, alsof er een stroom van rust naar binnen gesijpeld is. Maar ik heb nog niet opgekeken en de rust is verdwenen en heeft plaats gemaakt voor pure wanhoop.

Ik staar in heldere groene ogen die sinds ons zevende jaar altijd gelukkig naar me hebben gekeken en me moed en vreugde hebben gegeven. Ik kan me haast niet voorstellen hoe iemand zonder die ogen kan leven... Waarom juist nu? Nu dat alles weer zijn draai had gevonden en alle nabestaande van de slachtoffers die waren gevallen in de oorlog weer de draad hadden opgepakt. Waarom nu. Waarom?

Hij glimlacht naar me waardoor, zoals altijd, mijn wangen een kleur krijgen. Langzaam alsof de tijd om de seconde stilstaat loopt hij naar de donkere hoek waarin ik verscholen zit toe en gaat op de stoel tegenover mij zitten.

Zijn koude handen zoeken de mijne op en strelen zachtjes over oude littekens die een aantal jaren ervoor zo veel betekend hadden en in deze dagen nog meer voor me zullen gaan betekenen. Een helse pijn schiet door mijn arm, daar waar Voldemort ooit het teken op mijn huid had gebrand. Maar ik laat niks merken.

De zachte en warme woorden dringen langzaam tot mij door en voordat ik het door heb heeft zijn stoel plaats gemaakt voor de kleine ruimte voor mij op de grond. Zitten op één knie haalt hij een zwart bekleed doosje te voorschijn en maakt hem open.

Een traan ontsnapt en rolt over mijn wang. Waarom? Waarom nu? Zonder te denken en te antwoorden op zijn vraag vlucht ik naar buiten de drukte in, wetend dat ik gevold wordt. Wetend dat ik de waarheid niet meer aan kan. Ik kijk om me heen en blijf staan, zijn bleke en bezorgde gezicht steekt in mijn hart. Maar het is nu of nooit. Tevergeefs zoek ik naar zachtere woorden, geen één beschrijft beter wat ik voel.

"Harry.." mijn stem doet me beseffen dat ik nog nooit in mijn leven me zo heb gevoeld. Waarom? "Harry ik.. Kan dit niet meer." Waarom nu? "Ik houd niet meer van je.." tranen doen de vrije loop, zowel op mijn gezicht als op dat van hem. Zijn enigste woorden die ik nog duidelijk kan afscheiden van de rest van de menigte zijn verward en bedroeft. "Waarom?"

Een vraag die ik zelf niet kan beantwoorden. Niet nu, niet morgen, nooit niet. Ik laat hem achter me, zowel als mijn verleden en mijn hoop voor de toekomst. Ik vlucht weg waarvoor ik bang was dat ik ooit eens voor weg zou vluchten. Waarom, waarom nu?


	2. Een wandeling door het park

**A/N:** Het heeft een tijd geduurt maar door omstandigheden heb ik weer nieuwe inspiratie opgedaan om dit stuk verder te schijven. Ja ook ik had het erg druk met school ed. Maar door alle reviews die ik ontvangen heb met de Engels talige versie heb ik besloten om ook deze verder te schrijven.

Draco heeft het verzoek om met Harry te trouwen volledig emotioneel afgeslagen en is weggevlucht. Maar Draco houd nog zielsveel van Harry. Waarom sloeg hij het verzoek dan af en laat hij maanden niks meer van zich horen? Hier gaan we dus weer. XD

_______________________________________________________________________

**Waarom nu?  
Hoofdstuk 2. Een wandeling door het park.**

Drie maanden gingen voorbij. Draco ontving nog elke dag een brief van Harry.  
Smekend om een uitleg, dat hij er nog niks van begreep en dat hij nog altijd van hem hield en best op hem zou willen wachten als hij er wel klaar voor was.  
En of hij naar huis toe kwam omdat hij gemist werd. Maar Draco beantwoordde deze brieven nooit en de laatste twee lagen nog steeds gesloten op tafel.  
Het deed hem gewoon te veel pijn om nog langer de brieven te lezen.

Draco was weggevlucht voor zijn grote liefde en nog zijn enige kans op hoop voor de toekomst. Voor zover hij nog een toekomst zou hebben.  
Maar Draco wilde er niet te veel over nadenken want dat maakte het er allemaal niet makkelijker op. Met een zucht stond hij op vanuit zijn relaxstoel die in zijn nog maar pas gekochte appartement stond, trok zijn mantel van de kapstok en verliet zijn huis voor een wandeling in het park.

Dit deed hij wel vaker wanneer hij alleen wilde zijn en zich de goede herinneringen wilde terug halen. Dan ging hij naar het park waar hij in alle rust tot zich zelf kon komen.  
Meestal deed hij dit wanneer de avond viel zodat hij de zon zou zien ondergaan achter de bomen totdat er alleen nog de maan en de sterren waren die hem bezig hielden.

Draco zocht zijn favoriete plekje op onder de zo dadelijk zichtbare sterren hemel en liet zijn pijnlijke en verwaarloosde lichaam vallen in een zacht bedje van gras.  
Met zijn armen achter zijn hoofd staarde hij naar de lucht, de al ondergaande zon en zijn schitterende paarse, roze en oranje kleuren.

Wanneer hij op deze plek was dacht Draco aan vele dingen die hij in zijn leven had meegemaakt.  
Hij had een vreselijke jeugd gehad, een vader die hem nooit vertelde dat hij van hem hield en hem vaak zonder enige reden mishandelde.  
Zijn moeder was een geweldig mens maar als de dood om tegen haar man in te gaan.  
Ze verzorgde altijd met liefde zijn blauwe plekken en schrammen en hield hem daarbij in haar armen, heen en weer wiegend en fluisterde dan troostende woorden in zijn oren.  
Met zijn moeder kon hij praten. Zijn moeder en professor Sneep waren de enige die hem begrepen, die lieten zien en voelen dat Draco ook ergens voor stond, dat er om hem gegeven werd.

De jaren op Zweinstein. De dag waarop hij Harry ontmoette en zijn hart werd gebroken doordat Harry zijn vriendschap niet accepteerde wat de oorlog tussen de twee deed ontstaan voor een paar jaar.  
De dood van zijn moeder en zijn peetvader professor Sneep. Draco was er kapot van. Het waren de enigen waar hij ooit van had gehouden en ze werden zo van hem afgenomen.  
Draco hield zich voor nooit meer om een ander te geven, bang om weer zijn hart te moeten lijmen. Hij had zelfmoord overwogen maar dat mislukte omdat Harry het hem uit zijn hoofd wist te praten.  
Zijn vader die uiteindelijk opgesloten werd in Azkaban voor de moord op zijn moeder. Draco kon weer vrij zijn en kon zijn masker laten zakken.  
Hij hoefde zich niet meer harteloos en kil op te stellen.

Harry... Sinds die tijd was zijn leven totaal veranderd. Ook hijzelf was veranderd. De band tussen hem en Harry werd steeds sterker en hechter en ze konden gewoon niet meer zonder elkaar. Harry was zijn eerste echte vriend maar al snel was vriendschap niet genoeg meer en werden zij echte levenspartners. Nog steeds bang om echt om hem te geven en van hem te houden accepteerde hij Harry's voorstel om samen te gaan wonen in Londen als ze klaar waren met school. Hopend dat hij ooit zou kunnen zeggen dat hij ook van hem hield. Uiteindelijk luktte dat ook en ze waren dol gelukkig. Ze hadden het over trouwen en het adopteren van kinderen. Niet wetend wat er nog meer op hem te wachten stond.

Hij voelde zich de laatste tijd niet echt lekker, was erg moe, sliep veel en zijn lichaam deed alsmaar meer pijn. Dokters vertelde hem dat het wel goed zou komen dat hij gewoon wat rust moest nemen en dat het vanzelf wel over zou gaan. Echter werd het alsmaar erger en begon hij zich alleen maar zieker en zwakker te voelen. Op zijn lichaam verschenen kleine bewegende vlekjes en dit werden er alleen maar meer. Toen besloot hij een specialist in te schakelen. Hij vertelde Harry niks omdat Draco hem niet onnodig ongerust wilde maken.

Bij het zien van de vlekjes trok de specialist een zeer ernstig gezicht. "Het spijt me." Had hij gezegd. "Hoe bedoeld u is het ernsig?" Het was ernsig. De specialist vertelde Draco dat het een zeer zeldzame aandoening was die alleen bij volbloed tovenaars gezinnen voor kwamen. "Wat is het?" De specialist vertelde dat het zijn magie was. Hij zou teveel toverkracht hebben, meer dan zijn lichaam aan kon en het vocht nu uiteindelijk tegen het lichaam. "Ga ik eraan dood?" De stilte die viel vertelde al genoeg. "Wanneer?" De specialist vertelde dat wanneer de vlekjes aanwezig waren het niet lang meer zou duren, hooguit een half jaar.

Hij zou dood gaan door het geen wat hij was, een tovenaar, een volbloed, sterk en geboren in een krachtige familie. Anders had hij het niet gewild. Hij had er waarde aan gehecht en het was zijn trots en nu zou hij eraan dood gaan. Het was niet te genezen want niemand is in staat iemands toverkracht weg te nemen. Al zou het wel zijn gegaan dan zou Draco het niet eens willen. Leven zonder magie, als een dreuzel niet voor Draco Malfidus.

Het was ook diezelfde dag dat Harry hem gevraagd had elkaar te ontmoeten in het cafe. Waar hij voor Draco op zijn knieen ging om hem ten huwelijk te vragen. Om nog lang en gelukkig te leven.  
Draco zou niet anders hebben gewild maar kon het gewoon niet nu dat hij wist dat hij dood zou gaan. Hij wilde Harry zo niet achterlaten. Harry zou eraan kapot gaan. Immers had hij ook al zo veel mensen verloren van wie hij hield en Draco was nu nog het enige was hij had. Hij wilde dat Harry gelukkig zou zijn en op deze manier zou dat gewoon niet zijn gegaan. Dus met pijn in het hart had hij gezegd niet meer van hem te houden en vluchtte hij weg.

Inmiddels was de zon compleet verdwenen en stonden de sterren aan de lucht. Zo heel lang lag hij hier normaal niet. Tranen liepen over zijn wangen terwijl hij naar de sterren bleef staren.  
Hij merkte niet dat hij niet meer alleen was. Het was dat hij het opmerkte door het geritzel van bladeren en het kraken van takjes dat er iemand aan kwam. Snel veegde hij de tranen van zijn gezicht en ging rechtop zitten. Met zijn knieen opgetrokken naar zijn borst.

"Hallo Draco." Zei een stille en zachte stem. Die stem bezorgde Draco een brok in zijn keel. Met een trillende hand streek hij door zijn nu doffe blonde haren die voorheen altijd mooi hadden geglansd.

"Hallo Harry."

**A/N: **Hier ga ik het even bij laten. Gemeen he? Maar goed om te weten wat er verder gebeurd moeten er vooral veel reviews gestuurd worden zodat ik sneller verder zal schrijven. XD.


	3. Weet je het nog Harry?

**A/N: Oke het werd maar eens tijd dat ik dit verhaal ging updaten. Hier dus hoofdstuk 3 van Waarom nu? Getiteld; Weet je het nog Harry? Uiteraard sta ik open voor reviews.**

**Waarom nu  
Hoofdtuk 3: Weet je het nog Harry?**

In alle stilte bewonder ik je. Mijn God je bent zo mooi, net een gouden engel. Je keek op en je ogen vinden blindelings mijn groene ogen. Je glimlachtte zwakjes, een glimlach die alleen voor mij bedoeld is. En voor niemand anders. Door de manier waarop je naar me keek wist ik dat er iets ernstigs aan de hand was. Ook zag je er niet al te gezond uit. Ik kijk op je neer wanneer ik je lippen zie bewegen.

"Ben je van plan daar de hele avond te blijven staan?" vroeg je simpel. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en ging stilletjes naast je zitten.

Op dat moment keek je van me weg, je staarde maar wat vooruit naar de maan en de sterren. Je bekeek altijd de planeten astrologie fascineerde je. En ik had nooit begrepen waarom maar op dit moment kon ik dat wel. "Wat is er met je gebeurd?" vroeg ik voorzichtig. Maar je antwoordde niet en dat baarde me nog meer zorgen. En toen uit het niets paktte jij mijn hand en kneep je er zachtjes in. Je trilde als een verdwaalde pup, je stem was zacht en klonk verdrietig. Zo had ik je nog nooit meegemaakt. Ik voelde dat er iets heel erg mis was op dat moment en ik vreesde voor het antwoord.

Ik kon merken dat je jezelf sterk wilde houden om niet te gaan huilen. Ik kijk naar je als je iets probeerd te zeggen maar je krijgt de woorden niet over je lippen. "Ssshh het is al goed. Het is al goed." Fluister ik naar je maar je schud wild met je hoofd terwijl de tranen los breken.

"Nee! Het is niet goed. Het komt niet meer goed!" schreeuwde je uit, en de tranen rollen over je wangen. En toen wist ik het, toen wist ik wat er aan de hand was. Ook dit keer probeerde ik je te troosten maar dit keer leek ik daar niet in te slagen. We zaten daar in stilte tot je gesnik langzaam minder begon te worden. Je huilde tot je geen tranen meer over had. Heel mijn nek was er nat van. Ik was zo verward en voelde me verloren. 'Waarom gebeurde dit?' de realiteit drong tot me door en ik vocht tegen mijn eigen tranen. Dit was niet het juiste moment. Nu nog niet.

Uiteindelijk durf je me aan te kijken en opnieuw gaan je lippen op en neer. "Weet je het nog Harry? Weet je het nog toen we elkaar voor het eerst zoende?" Twijfelachtig knik ik met mijn hoofd, ik wist niet waar dit naartoe zou lijden. Ik begreep niet waarom dat op dit moment van belang was. Ik probeerde te spreken maar ik bleef zoeken naar de juiste worden terwijl ik naar je kijk. Je lijkt zo verloren, zo verdrietig en gebroken. Die aanblik deed me zo veel pijn dat ik voor een moment niet kon praten dus bleef ik maar knikken.

"Ja ik weet het nog..." Kan ik uiteindelijk uit brengen. Een kleine glimlach zichtbaar op je gezicht. "Het Astrologie lokaal in de toren. 'S Nachts. Ik zag je op mijn kaart en ik kwam naar je toe. Je huilde en ik troostte je. Ik begreep toen nog niet waarom je huilde, maar ik hield je in mijn armen totdat je stoptte met huilen. En toen je niet meer huilde duwde je me niet weg, je probeerde me met al je macht vast te houden. Het was de eerste keer dat we niet eindigde in een gevecht; het was voor het eerst dat we een band konden vormen. En toen voordat ik het wist zaten je zachte lippen op die van mij en ik dacht dat ik dood was gegaan en dat ik in de hemel was. Pas maanden later vertelde je me dat je moeder was overleden en dat je daar was... Daar was om je leven te beindigen." Ik kijk naar je en forceerde een glimlach op mijn gezicht. "Hoe kan ik dat ooit vergeten zijn."

Je sloot je ogen en leunde tegen me aan. Je hoofd rustte op mijn schouder toen je zei; "Ik ben zo moe." En opnieuw kwam ik woorden te kort. Met mijn andere vrije hand speelde ik met je blonden lokken en toen ik mijn hand terug trok kwamen er haren mee. Ik beet op mijn onderlip. Ik wilde schreeuwen meer ik deed het niet. Ik wilde er voor je zijn.

"Laat me je naar huis brengen." Maar jij schudde je hoofd en vertstevigde je grip om mijn middel. "Nee." Antwoordde je, koppig zoals altijd. Je kijkt me opnieuw aan. "Asjeblieft.." Je stem klonk smeekend. Hoe kon ik dat weerstaan? We zaten in stilte. Je staarde naar de sterren die reflecteerde in je ogen. Zo mooi.

"Weet je het nog Harry? Weet je het nog toen mijn vader me kwam halen?" Vroeg je me opnieuw en je sloot je ogen. Zo moe. Ik richtte mijn blik op de sterren en smeektte God niet mijn engel mee te nemen.

"Ik weet het nog Draco. Ik vond je compleet bedekt onder het bloed. Ik hielp je terug op je benen en hield je vast. Je bloed druptte op mijn gewaad en ik heb hem daarna nooit meer gewassen. Het bloed spoor vond mij blote onderarm toen je zei.,-"

"Ik heb je gemerkt Potter. Je bent nu van mij. Voor altijd." Ik glimlachtte lichtjes en ging verder.

"Je vader was voor je gekomen. Om je van me af te pakken. Om je naar de ondergang te helpen waar je zou moeten buigen en moeten gehoorzamen en diegene waar je het meeste om gaf uit de weg moest gaan ruimen. Voldemort zou zijn teken in je mooie zachte huid brandden. Je verzette jezelf tegen je vader zoals je dat nog nooit eerder had gedaan. Je vertelde dat je aan de goede kant wilde vechten. Je vertelde dat je verliefd op me was geworden en je niet langer meer een Malfidus wilde zijn." Ik stopte toen ik opnieuw iets nats in mijn nek voelde en realiseerde me dat je opnieuw huilde. Ik hield mijn armen steviger om je heen.

"Hij had _Cruciatus vloek_ tegen je gebruikt, en hij sloeg je keer op keer met zijn stok. Niemand die het zag, niemand die het wilde zien. Het kon niemand iets schelen. Je vader had je verstoten. Je vertelde dat je niemands zijn bezit was. Alleen die van mij, en van mij alleen."

Je sniktte nog alltijd en je beefde hevig. Het deed je nu na al die tijd nog steeds veel pijn. Ik verstevigde mijn grip en fluisterde troostende woorden in je oor.

"W-Weet j-je het nog Harry? Weet je het nog toen ik je voor het eerst vertelde dat ik van je hield?"

"Ja ik weet het nog." Antwoorde ik en ik zag de schitterende vlekjes in je grijs blauwe ogen.

"Ja ik weet het nog. Het was hier, op precies dezelfde plek. Je vader zat opgesloten in Azkaban, ik had Voldemort verslagen en we waren afgestudeerd. Ik nam je mee naar Londen waar we samen een nieuw leven zouden gaan beginnen. Je had me nog nooit eerder verteld dat je van me hield, en ik begreep ook wel waarom. Ik wist het gewoon door de manier waarop je me zoende en elke keer als we vreeën. Het was voor mij genoeg. Maar voor jou niet. Op een dag zaten we ook hier, samen zaten we naar de sterren te kijken toen je me hand paktte en het me zei onder de volle maan en de sterren hemel. Dat je al van me hield sinds de eerste dag dat je me zag. We bleven de hele nacht zitten totdat de maan verdween en de zon op je prachtige huid scheen." Ik pauzeerde voor een moment en we keken elkaar aan. "Ik wist dat ik je op een dag hier terug zou vinden." Jij kniktte lichtjes. Je vouwde opnieuw je armen om me heen en liet je hoofd op mijn schoot rusten. Je sloot je ogen.

"Het spijt me ook voor al die slechte dingen die ik tegen je gezegd heb, hoe ik je behandeld heb over al die jaren. Het spijt me voor alles waardoor ik je pijn heb gedaan. Je weet toch dat ik dat nooit zo gewild heb toch?"

Ik knikte. "Ik weet het. Het allemaal vanwege je vader, je familie. Ik weet het. Ik heb altijd al geweten dat je niet zoals je vader was en dat heb je bewezen. Het spijt mij ook." Jij tilde voorzichtig je hoofd op, ik lifde je kin iets omhoog en staarde in je prachtige ogen.

Ik leunde iets naar voren en bracht onze lippen samen. Ik wilde je de hele avond zoenen. Je duwde me niet weg, misschien was je te zwak. Ik spiekte naar en zag dat jij je ogen sloot waarna die van mij volgde. Ik zoende je langzaam en voorzichtig, bang dat ik je nog verder zou breken. Maar jij bepaalde het ritme, en ik kon alleen maar volgen.

Toen we uitendelijk de zoen moesten verbreken om adem te halen liet jij je voorhoofd tegen die van mij leunen. De punten van onze neuzen raaktten elkaar. Je zuchtte teneergeslagen. "Ik wil niet dood." Ik streelde je wang met me vinger tippen en fluisterde; "Ik weet het.. Ik wil ook niet dat je dood gaat." We hielden elkaar stevig vast. En misschien als ik je maar stevig genoeg vast hield zou je niet dood gaan, dat ik je niet dood zou laten gaan. Dat het allemaal maar een droom was en ik zo wakker zou worden en dat je niet zou gaan. Jij dacht er hetzelfde over maar je had geen tijd voor dromen.

"Ik zou nu wel graag naar huis toe willen." De vermoeidheid was in je stem te horen. Ik knikte goedkeurend en trok je overeind. We begonnen te lopen, je leunde tegen me aan en ik hield je overeind door aanmoedigende woorden in je oor te fluisteren.

"Zal je het je blijven herinneren Harry? Zal je mij en onze liefde blijven herinneren?"

Ik glimlach bedroefd en knik lichtjes terwijl ik je in bed help, waar je had moeten blijven in de eerste plaats. Ik bekijk je voor een moment ik zie hoeveel je af bent gevallen sinds de laatste keer ik je zag. Je lippen zijn nu droog en gescheurd. De donkere kringen onder je ogen vertellen me hoe veel je hebt geslapen de afgelopen tijd. En toch houd ik van je. Jouw aanblik kan er nog altijd voor zorgen dat mijn hart stil komt te staan. Ik leun voorover en plaats een zoen op je voorhoofd.

"Ik zal het blijven herinneren Draco. Ik zou jij en onze liefde blijven herinneren, voor altijd. Ik zou dat nooit kunnen vergeten."

A/N: De vierde en laatste hoofdstuk is onderweg. XD


	4. Goodbye Green Eyes

**A/N: Hier de 4****e**** en het laatste hoofdstuk van Waarom nu? Ik wist niet zo goed wat voor titel ik er aan moest geven dus is het een Engels talige titel geworden. Dezelfde titel als ik gebruikt heb in de Engelse versie van deze fic; Goodbye Green Eyes. Genaamd van het liedje van Goldplay. Ook is dit hoofdstuk niet zo lang als de rest, toch hoop ik dat jullie ervan genieten. Zoals ik er van genoten heb deze fic te schrijven.**

**Waarom nu?  
Hoofdstuk4; Goodbye Green Eyes.**

Draco sloot zijn ogen. Hij was zo moe. Alles was donker en duister, maar het was een confortabele en aangename duisternis. Hij vroeg zich af of dit het was, of zijn ogen nu voor altijd gesloten zouden blijven. Hij forceerde zijn ogen open, de wereld was wazig maar hij kon Harry nog duidelijk zien. Harry staarde hem aan met zijn groene ogen. Prachtige groene ogen. Draco vorme een glimlach.

"Weet je het nog dat ik je voor het eerst 'Green Eyes' noemde Harry?" Draco wachtte tot Harry zijn handen vast paktte.

"Ik weet het nog Draco. Je was weer naar de sterren aan het staren nadat we terug waren gekomen van een feestje. Het was de eerste keer dat je naar Dreuzel muziek had geluisterd; en je was er helemaal weg van. De sterren reflecteerde in je ogen en je hield mijn handen vast toen je tegen me zei; 'Green Eyes, je bent een vreselijke danser en toch houd ik van je.' We zoende en ik rilde toen ik je vingers over mijn borst voelde gaan. We staarden in elkaars ogen terwijl je vingers bezig waren de knoopjes van overhemd los te maken. En je zong 'Green Eyes,' in mijn oor, een nummer wat je op het feestje gehoord had. Daarna was er niks anders meer dan ons gefluister, gezoen, gekreun en onze liefde voor elkaar."

"Kan ik je om een gunst vragen Harry?" De ex Griffoendor kniktte en streelde door Draco's zijn blonde haren.

"Je kan me altijd alles vragen."

"Kan je hier zijn wanneer ik overlijd? Ik heb je hier nodig. Alsjeblieft?"

"Ik zal er zijn," beloofde Harry. Hij tilde Draco's hand op en gaf een zoen op de rug van zijn hand. "Ik blijf gewoon hier bij jou."

"Dankje." Fluisterde Draco opgelucht en leunde tegen Harry aan met gesloten ogen. "Ik ben zo bang." Mompelde hij half slapend voordat hij helemaal in slaap viel. Uitgeput van zijn strijd tegen de dood.

Dagen gingen voorbij en Draco leefde nog, maar ze wisten beiden dat het niet lang meer zou duren. Harry was nog geen seconden van Draco's zijde geweken zoals hij beloofd had. En Draco had hem het hele verhaal verteld van wat er met hem aan de hand was.

"Wat ga jij doen als ik dood ben?" vroeg Draco op een dag.

"Ik weet het niet. Ik wil niet dat je me verlaat."

"Ik verlaat je niet; ik zal altijd bij je zijn. Begrijp je dat Harry? Vergeet me niet Green Eyes. Vergeet me nooit meer."

"Ik begrijp het.." Mompelde Harry.

Harry nam Draco in zijn armen. Draco's ogen sloten zich langzaam, zijn wimpers streelden zachtjes de wang van Harry. Harry zuchtte lichtjes, bewoog zich niet en richtte zijn ogen naar het plafond. Draco's lichaam begon langzaam steeds slapper te worden, zijn tijd was gekomen.

"Vergeet me niet. Vaarwel Green Eyes." Bracht Draco nog uit mijn zijn laatste beetje kracht.

Tranen deden nu de vrije loop bij Harry. Hij huilde terwijl hij Draco vast hield en zichzelf en het lichaam van Draco heen en weer wiegde.

"Ik zal je nooit vergeten.. Je bent vrij om te gaan nu. Ik weet zeker dat je daar nu ergens bent, vliegend tussen de sterren en de maan waar je altijd van hield." Harry kustte Draco op zijn voorhoofd en veegde de haren uit zijn gezicht.

"Vaarwel mijn gouden engel."

**A/N: Dat was het dan voor deze keer. Ik hoop dat jullie er van genoten hebben. En genoeg zakdoekjes hadden.**


End file.
